


My Anchor

by SnowSheep



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowSheep/pseuds/SnowSheep
Summary: Post-Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. MACUSA finds Original Percival Graves locked away in a warehouse in the outskirts of the city. He has trouble adjusting to his normal routine after his wounds recover. A certain young wizard takes it upon herself to help him get back on his feet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize in advance for any misspelling and grammatical errors, it's hard writing on the site on mobile (>.. < )  
> I do hope you enjoy this though! :3

He had never meant to hurt her.  
\--  
Percival Graves found himself looking around in a throughly cleaned and kept medical ward. White surrounded him from all areas, the white walls, white bed sheets, white countertops, even the white hospital gown he wore. The crisp, clean scent of bleach and cleaners wafted in every now and then, accompanying the fresh new bed sheets and pillow covers delivered to him every three days. It drove him mad.

  Two months after Grindewald's capture, Graves had been found abandoned, and shackled to a frigid, and barren warehouse on the outskirts of the city. He had been left with nothing more than a torn pair of trousers. The tips of his fingers and toes had turned blue from the loss of proper blood circulation that came with being left unprotected in the cold. Percival carried many stab wounds in his abdomen, whip markings on his back, and multiple bruises around his mid section and bottom. MACUSA aurors had acted quickly in taking the unconscious wizard into their infirmary where Graves would find himself waking up in for the next month. Percival looked around the surprisingly small, empty room looking for something to entertain his bored mind with. Anything. He was desperate for anything, even a sliver of news from the gossip column. With a flinch, he looked up as the door slowly opened, his heartbeat accelerated with fear anticipating the intruder. With a sigh, he set a trembling hand over his chest and closed his eyes before straightening up and turning to the door once more, waving a hand over to the witch who stood in the doorway. Her golden hair perfectly framed her small, dainty face, she wore an exuberant smile, though to the trained eye (such as Percival) he could see that the smile was strained, fake. The witch tugged her long, pastel pink coat closer to her body as she opened the door midway.

  "Mr.Graves?", she gently adressed him in a soft voice.

  "May I come in?". "You may, Miss Goldstein.", replied Percival in hoarse voice, he found himself not yet fully recovered. He had awoken with multiple bruises around his throat and with a weird choking sensation, the inside of his throat raw. Only recently has he found his voice once more. Graves shook the strange feeling away and gave Goldstein a small, polite smile.

  "Oh please Mr.Graves, call me Queenie.", she replied back, easing in the same almost forceful happiness into her voice as she stepped in and sat dainty sat down in the single chair found beside his bed.

  Queenie scooted the chair a bit, looking at her feet as she did so, then seemingly satisfied and content with how she was sitting she looked back up at Percival with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

  "Queenie, do not attempt to read my mind, ", the corner of his lips twitched upwards at the shocked looked that fell upon her face, "do not look so surprised. I could tell that you've been trying to read my mind the moment I let you in. I've already blocked it with a spell so I will ask you once to not do so again.", he spoke in a gentle yet stern voice. She gave a small nod in agreement and bit her lip nervously.

  "Now,", addressed Graves, "you will tell me exactly you've been brought here. I know this isn't some little visit to check up on how I am and talk about the weather, no. It's been almost two weeks since I've been here and you are just now showing up. So tell me, why are you here?". He sat back and looked at the blonde witch expectantly. With a sigh, Queenie rubbed her arms and turned her attention outside the window, preferring to avoid meeting his eyes.

  "My sister and I were ordered to take turns in watching over you while you recovered. We are here more for emotional support, I understand that you've been suffering constant panic attacks. Mainly coming in the form of nightmares, and before you protest Mr.Graves, I was able to tell without trying to read your mind."

  
  After the first meeting at the infirmaty, duting the next couple of days Tina and Queenie alternated in watching over Percival. Perching themselves in the comforter, they would spend the night ensuring that Percival was safe. They would spend countless hours of their nights awake to keep him company when he awoke in panic, even staying up all night, but none more so than Tina Goldstein. Tina would be the one of the two to pull all nighters, bring in fresh blankets and pillows that smelled of lavender instead of the horrid bleach that seemed to burn the inside of your nostrils, make sure he was fed home cooked meals instead of the unsavory hospital 'food' they gave him, and comfort him when he was feeling particularly anxious. Percival would normally never admit it, but he enjoyed the sisters' company, feeling more secure and almost as if he hadn't different constant torture and torment just weeks ago. He particularly enjoyed the nights when Tina woule stay by his side. His heart giving out a gently pitter patter, body warming with a happy sensation, and gaze softening every time Tina would enter the room.

  On one particular night during Tina's shift around 3 in the morning, Tina had let sleep get the best of her. After many days of all nighters she found herself sprawled out drooling a bit with a book splayed on her chest, her body exhausted. Graves turned over on his side to watch her, gaze slowly moving down her sleeping form. His eyes crinkle slightly and a slight smile forms on his worn face, only a look of fondness entering his eyes. Percival reaches over, a bit tentatively at first, but decides to go ahead and take her hand, bringing it up to his lips.

  He gives it a light but warm kiss before putting her hand back, "rest now Tina, you deserve it.", he murmurs softly.

  After a moment more of watching her, he shifts to lay on his back before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take over his exhausted mind. Two hours later Tina was jolted away by a cry followed by many whimpers. Percival's form lay in front of her, his limbs contracting and shuddering as if under a horrid spell. With widened eyes full of concern, Tina quickly sat on the edge of the bed and set a hand on his shoulder. Her touch soft and warm, meant to comfort him.

  "Graves......Graves wake up, you are safe. Percival please wake up,", she pleaded softly after a while.

  When it became apparent that a simple touch would not wake him she decided to shake him awake, no longer able to look at his seemingly painful pose without feeling a pang in her heart for him.

  "Percival....Percy! Wake up please! You are safe! It's okay, I'm here!", she exclaimed, her voice rising.

  At this, Graves's eyes suddenly snapped open, in panic he waved a hand, not being able to disguise Tina's form in the dark, and cast a spell blowing her against the wall. With a loud grunt the back of her head made impact with the wall opening a small wound, Percival's body quickly followed her own as he pinned her down then proceeded to grab her by the throat.

  "You can't take me again!! I won't let you!!! You sniveling snake!! You will never take me again do you hear?!", shouted Percival with a wild look in his eyes.

  Weakly, the witch lifts her wand in her hand and barely manages to utter the word "lumos", lighting the surroundings before she went a bit limp. Percival's eyes filled with horror as he was finally able to recognize Tina under the new light, he springs back landing on his behind and scoots behind so much he knocks his head on the metal frame of the hospital bed.

  "T-tina.....Tina n-no.....I'm so sorry. I...I thought you were....that you were Grin-," he chokes back a sob as he thinks of the blonde wizard who had passed off as him not too long ago.

  Instead of speaking, he curls up as tightly as he could, covering his face in his hands. Once Tina caught her breath, she shakily got up and made her way to him. Setting a hand on his knee, ignoring his flinch, she slowly moved her hand up to his chin and made her fix his gaze on her.

  "Percival," she said in the gentlest voice she could muster through the pain she felt in her throat, "look at me, this isn't your fault. It's okay, alright? I know you didn't mean to attack me. It's expected of you to see him around from time to time, to feel panicky, to feel frightened. I shouldn't have shaken you like that, this is my fault. I should've known better than to shake you awake knowing it may set you off." Tina brought his face up to her and gently sets a kiss to his forehead.

  She pulls back to smile at him and cradles his shaking form closer to her.

  "Please Percival, don't blame yourself". Graves allowed her to take him into her arms,to be comforted and consoled, to be kissed and gingerly touched, and even as he found himself falling asleep in her gentle embrace he made a mental note to never let himself hurt her again.  
Even if that meant having to avoid her, no matter how much it pained him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival soon finds out its a lot harder to avoid Tina than he originally thought. Some angst may follow hehe :3c   
> Again, I apologize for any errors, writing on mobile proves itself difficult.   
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned with ch2! I hope you enjoy my bit of writing

Weeks had dissolved away within a blink of an eye. It seemed as if it had only been yesterday since Percival started to avoid Tina after that painful night. Although her physical wounds were gone, Tina remained with hurt clawing inside her chest making it hard to breathe at times when she finally realized that Graves was purposely avoiding her.

Percival didn't think it would be as difficult as it was to stay away from Tina. Once he had a taste of what her love was, he was desperate to go back, to go and consume all of it. Basking in her warmth and never letting go, Graves would grit his teeth and force his look away whenever he'd enter the same hallway as Tina. He couldnt allow himself the pleasure and happiness of returning to her. Not after what he did to her that night, not after putting his hands around her throat desperate to choke the life out of her. He shuddered at the thought of what he had almost done. No, he couldnt give himself the chance of that happening again. She made it even harder for him to stay away by trying to catch him alone and visit him early in the morning at his office with a cup of coffee in his hand (black with a hint of sugar, just how he liked it). He had sat as his desk filling out files (more so than before. Actually, it was an entire stack larger than usual almost as if he had taken upon himself to finish as much work as possible to remain busy) and pretended to not notice she had made her way to his office. She huffed a bit after a few minutes with a small frown and set the coffee on his desk.

"Percival", she said, her voice raw with emotion. "Please look at me. I know you've been avoiding me. I don't know what it is.....I don't know if it was something I did or because of what happened that ni-", she stops abruptly as he lifted a hand from where it had lain on the desk. At the sound of her voice he had brought his gaze to her, expression etched with worry though for only a moment. Soon the worry was quickly masked with an unreadable expression. Graves scooted back and got from his chair, making his way in front of her. He stood much closer than normal for any other co-worker, he resisted the urge to reach over and brush the edge of her cheekbone. Percival let his gaze linger on her lips a moment too long before he looked back to her eyes, eyes shifting a bit before he clenched his jaw and set his hands in his coat pockets.

"I have not Miss Goldstein.",he replied coolly. _Miss Goldstein._ Not Tina. With a wave of his hand, he gestured to the stack of papers that piled his desk. "As you can see Goldstein, I am very occupied and do not have time for meaningless talk about the weather and exchange pleasantries. Now please, go. I need to finish my work here." Without another word Percival turned away and went to his chair. Tina stood there with her eyes fixed on the ground, hands clenched at her sides before bitterly responding.

"Did our time talking together mean nothing to you? Was I the only one who felt anything between our time getting close? Or did I just imagine that?", she bit out harshly, unable to keep her voice steady and calm. Slowly, she brought her eyes up to stare at the back of his head, eyes shiny with u spilled tears. Percival flinched slightly at her tone and turned back to look at her, a bit in surprise.

"You spending your time with me at the infirmary was only because of your orders from Picquery and nothing more. Now, ",he quickly said with a wave of his hand to usher her out, "get out so I can concentrate on my work." With that, he sat back down on his chair and continued to fill out the paperwork, quill quickly scribbling away. Tina stood there quietly staring at him, a few tears having escaped, her nose and face starting to blotch red.

"Queenie was ordered to accompany you. I volunteered.", Tina spoke softly, and with that she turned on her heel and walked out of his office closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. ....sorry this was so short guys, I'll try to update more often but I'm a bit busy with school since finals come up soon. But ch3 will be posted soon :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival thinks it to be more and more difficult to avoid Tina as the days go by. He is also overwhelmed by the stack of cases he accepted and finds that he bit off more than he can chew.

After Tina's last approach to Percival she seked him out less and less, lessening the hurt she felt by pushing out any emotion relating to that. Giving him what he so obviously wanted, she resumed her work in her dark, little, occupied office shaking off the lonely feeling she had. Even if staying away from her was what he intended to do, he couldnt help but let disappointment creep in every time he entered a part of the building and didn't find her there. Although he hadn't spoken to her, seeing her around even if it was from afar, he felt a slight warmth flicker in his chest.

"Mr.Graves."

Percival turned to find the president of MACUSA standing behind him, casting him a curious glance. He looked at the time realizing he had been sitting at office an hour after he was supposed to have gotten off. Leaning back into his chair, he stretches his arms and rubs the back of his neck before letting his gaze slowly return to a book on his desk. It had a leather bind, a golden cover, and smooth yellow parchment inside. The book had been given to him by Tina during his stay at the medical ward. He had complained about always sitting in the infirmary with nothing to do, she had chuckled at his little complaints proceeding to pull out a book for him, setting it on his lap. A hint of a smile formed on his lips.

"Mr.Graves.", adressed Picquery once mroe, sternly this time. At this, Graves snapped his attention to her.

"My apologies Madam President, I was distracted.",he responded.

Picquery waved a hand dismissing the issue then puts her hands behind her back.

"It seems you've been distracted quite frequently recently Graves.", she gave him am odd look, "If you are still not ready for this work field you may take a leave of absence. You jumped in quite quickly and frankly I believe it is affecting the others.",she added a bit gently. 

"I'm fine. I've simply picked up quite a few cases and need to get through them.", replied Percival in a softer voice, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Actually that's what I've come to talk to you about."

Percival returned his look to hers, eyes meeting his. He looked at her expectantly, curious yet anxious to get back to work. 

"You have picked up more cases than you can handle. I've gotten a class XXX case for you to investigate so that will be your main priority and would like you to get set on that immediately. Most of your other cases will be taken and distributed among the other aurors."

Graves opened his mouth as if to argue back but quickly decides against it and sighs. He pinches the bridge if his nose, closing his eyes and thinking for a moment. Slight creases and began to form a little above his nose from the constant worry as he took on work, more silver hairs had sprouted from the side of his head giving him the appearance that he was older than he actually was. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked up with a slight nod.

"Alright, give me the case."

-

Later that afternoon as Percival was leaving his office he was approached by Queenie. Her face no longer wearing that sweet smile and instead strained fury was found in her eyes. Before he could question what was the matter he received a hard slap to the face. The sound making a few aurors who had taken night shifts to turn then quickly bustle away, afraid to look at Graves in the eye.

"That's for my sister. Tina has been worried sick as to what's happened to you. She's hurting Mr.Graves. you hurt her when you pushed her away.", her gaze was intense enough to make any man cower in fear, if that man hadn't been Percival Graves that is. Percival's eyes had widened with shock before he composed himself once more, a hand on his cheek feeling the slight sting.

"You've seen through her mind, you know what happened that night. You are well aware of what I can do. I cant let her get hurt anymore. Now if you will excuse me, I must go, I've got a case to work on." Without another moment he quickly but gently pushed passed her and apparated away to his home leaving Queenie to stare at where he had once been, a saddened and disappointed look on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but its mainlya leadup to chapter 4. Don't worry folks, the excitement will come soon! So please bare with me :)


	4. Chapter 4

Percival rolled over onto his back with a groan, his hand over his forehead shielding his eyes from the rays of light shining through the window blinds. He slowly moved to a sitting positing running a hand back through his messy hair. With a sigh he returns the hand to his cheek as if still feeling a slight sting from the night prior. After a moment he gets up and proceeds with his morning routine, slipping in his clothes and buttoning the many layers of his outfit, finishing up with loosely putting the scarf around his neck. He smoothly styles his hair back, and stands there for a bit staring at his feet before shaking his head and apparating to his office. His eyes widen as soon as he arrived. Before him, stood Tina Goldstein, leaning over his desk setting a few papers down. She turns abruptly noticing his arrival and immediately began to get flustered and headed towards the door.

"I'm just here to deliver some papers, I'll be out of your way now Mr.Graves.",she spoke abruptly passing him by.

Percival's hand rose a bit as if to reach over and grab her arm, remembering Queenie's words, but no matter how much he desperately felt like taking her hand and holding her, he let his hand drop and watched her walk away. With a wave of his hand, the head of security shut the door and took a seat behind his desk and with a sigh he began to thoroughly research and examine the case. 

-

A few hours had passed and Graves had still remained locked up in his office. Many aurors came and went as the day crawled by, most going home. Meanwhile, Tina remained in her downstairs office with her head on her desk and eyes closed. It had been a long day, many young wizards and witches excitedly arriving to retrieve their wand licenses leaving Tina exhausted from the amount of paperwork she had to fill out. Her stomach grumbled making her groan in response. She raises her head with a sigh and gets up, shrugging her coat on and leaving the office to grab a bite to eat. Perhaps a hot dog, she thought, maybe even one or two for Graves knowing him he's probably still in his office. 

Percival leans back into his chair, noticing the late hour he stretches a bit and began to make himself more comfortable. He removed his coat and vest casting them to the side before reaching up and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his white collared shirt, then he loosened his tie slightly and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows.  Leaning down he began to loosen the ties of his boots when he heard a knock on his door, he straightened up and cleared his throat. 

"Come in. "

The door swung open and in walked in Tina holding two brown paper bags. She faltered a bit at the sight of her boss with this new, never seen before disheveled look. Her gaze trailed from his rolled up sleeves, up to the newly exposed skin from his neck, a blush creeping to her cheeks before she snapped her gaze to his face. Goodness, even his face seemed different, perhaps it was the slight few hairs that were beginning to fall out of place of his usually well kept hairstyle. Or perhaps it was the newly relaxed expression he wore, or....his smile? She found herself staring at his smile that seemed to remove 20 years of tension from him. Percival smirks finding her gaping jaw and blush amusing and quite adorable. 

"How can I help you Miss Goldstein?",he asked, a hint of amusement and fondness reaching his voice. 

"Oh! That yes erhem....well...oh yes! I noticed that you were still here locked up in your office. I was barely able to get out and grab some lunch and decided to get you something sir. I hope you like hot dogs. ",she spoke rather and nervously, feeling a bit strange speaking to him after being avoided so long. She felt even weirder to be greeted in such a friendly, and fond way. 

His smile dropped for a moment as he looked at her, surprised by her kind gesture. 

"I do but please, do not feel it necessary to bring me lunch Gol- Tina. I am fine really, you did not have to go out of your way to buy me a meal.", he replied gently. 

Tina felt a rush of warmth at being called by her first name once more though she attempted in not allowing his effect on her show. 

"It's fine, it wasn't out of my way. I was there to buy hot dogs for me too. Really, it took no time at all",she shrugged a bit trying to seem nonchalant even though she had spent nearly half an hour trying to figure out what toppings to put on Percival's hot dogs worrying that he wouldn't like them. She steps forward and sets one of bags down on his desk. 

"There you go sir, I'll be out of your way now." She flashes him a quick smile before turning and heading towards the door,the other bag clutched tightly in her left hand. Percival merely glanced at the bag and kept his gaze on her before lifting a finger, lifting her off of her feet a few inches and turning her back towards him before setting her back down.

"You are not in my way. Why don't you stay and enjoy your lunch here? We could just share a nice, casual lunch since you did purchase all this. ",he suggested with a slight timid expression, afraid she'd turn him down. Tina's eyes were still wide from the slight levitation, her heart beating wildly from the excitement and invitation though she quickly pushed down the rush of happiness she felt and looked at him a bit more composed. 

"Why are you offering me to stay and have lunch with you? By how you've been avoiding me these past few days I'd say you didn't really want to see me. ",she mentally kicked herself for questioning his invitation but there was no stopping her words, plus she was curious. Graves sat there looking at her with a slight intensity as he thought before leaning over his desk a bit. 

"I realize perhaps that was not the greatest thing for me to decide. I cannot become closer to you Tina, you know that but I have decided that we could be in contact as long as it was during work and kept professional. What do you say?", his voice was soft and gentle as he spoke.

He twiddled his thumbs in anticipation as he waited for her response, perhaps his actions were self indulgent. Avoiding her, giving her the impression that he did not wish to see her, and now he desperately wanted to keep her close, confusing her in constantly changing his behavior around her. Yet,  he found he could no longer stay away from her and was content enough to keep things professional. Looking at her sitting before him, her beautiful, light soft skin, rich dark, brown eyes that held in stories and tales that he desperately wanted to learn and be told, eyes settling on her light pink lips before traveling back up to her eyes. He realized as he looked at her that there was nowhere else he'd rather be than sitting in front of Miss Tina Goldstein. She sits there quietly pondering for a moment before flashing her winning smile and nodding quickly. 

"I'd love nothing more than that Mr.Graves."

"Percival", he corrects her, earning another one of her smiles. He reaches over and grabs his paper bag and opens it, unwrapping the the hot dog before taking a bite out of it. His eyes close relishing in the taste and warmth from the hot dog. He closes his eyes a bit and licks his lips to remove some mustard that had barely brushed against his lower lip. Percival takes another bite and gives amother satisfied groan, leaning back with his eyes shut he breathes out through his nose and hums a bit before opening his eyes and swallowing his food, he opens his mouth to thank Tina once again only to find her gaping at him with her mouth and eyes wide.

"Tina...? Is something the matter?", he asked with an arched brow. 

"Eh? Oh um no, sorry. I got caught in a thought.",she replied quickly easily looking flustered and busied herself by finishing up her food. 

Graves gave her an unconvinced look but smiles then reaches over to wipe some mustard off of her lip before sitting back once again leaving Tina a blushing mess. 

"I thank you once again for the meal Tina. But as time would have it I must leave, I have a case to solve.",he spoke in an almost regretful tone. Percival buttons up his shirt, slips on his vest and coat, then tightens his tie once again and grabs a briefcase.

"Lock the door to my office once you leave would you?", requested Graves as he walked out. Tina nods, only able to stare as he left.

"Oh god.....Queenie will never let me live this down",she commented to herself as she bit her hot dog.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Finals week was tough along with a few other things, but I should be back to updating regularly soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this came out a lot longer than originally was supposed to be. This was originally just a headcanon, now look at where I ended up at haha.....hahaha.  
> This is my first time writing a fanfic so I hope you all enjoy :3 chapter 2 will be written soon :D I'll make sure to deliver the fluff and angst later so make sure to prepare yourself.


End file.
